


Day 7 - I've Got You

by Accal1a



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Jace and Simon get stranded when a patrol goes wrong.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Day 7 - I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/gifts).



> No 7. I’VE GOT YOU  
>  ~~Support | Carrying |~~ **Enemy to Caretaker**
> 
> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!  
> 

"I don't need your help." Jace gritted out as he tried to stand, stumbling as he did so under the wave of pain that washed over him.

Simon, who was not dissuaded in the slightest, moved towards the other man, kneeling next to him, and assessing the damage. "Could have fooled me."

Jace pulled his hand away from the blood he was valiantly trying to push back into himself enough to glare at Simon. "And what are you going to do about it, _mundane_?"

Simon rolled his eyes, then stripped off his hoodie, pressing the fabric into Jace's wound, causing him to jump and subsequently moan against the fire of pain across his torso. He made sure to be slightly behind and next to the other man so he didn't fall completely to the ground.

"I don't need you to…whatever it is you're doing. Just find my Stele and I can sort this out." Jace grumbled, casting about with his eyes as if doing so would make the implement magically appear.

Simon raised an eyebrow at him, watching as the colour was rapidly fading from his face. "I think you probably have to be well enough to _do_ that."

"You don't know what you're talk—" Jace said, then promptly passed out in Simon's arms.

"Well _fuck_." Simon said emphatically. "This is great."

He looked around him to see if there were any other threats, but both he and Jace had despatched the demons they had encountered on their patrol, but didn't see anyone or more importantly any _thing_.

Searching his pocket he found a cracked screen on his phone and he cursed again under his breath.

Sighing again, he lowered Jace to the ground for a moment so that he could pick up every one of Jace's weapons, shoving them back into his pockets and the sheaths of Jace's that he could reach. For once, Simon was happy that Sereph blades retracted, because he was able to do so without much trouble, and without accidentally stabbing the ungrateful ass.

Years of hauling band equipment around had made him strong even if he didn't look it, and he was able to get Jace's arm round his shoulder and was able to lift him, even though Jace was _definitely_ heavier than he looked.

Could they not catch a break here?

~~~

"Where are we? Where's my Stele?" Jace said, going from unconsciousness to wakefulness in very short order.

"No really, it's fine, no need to thank me for saving your life." Simon replied with a look of utter disbelief on his face at Jace's audacity…except no, thinking on it, this was exactly what he had expected from the blonde.

"Saving my life?" Jace repeated. "I would have been fi—"

"You told me you were okay and then passed out, so I dragged you into the closest warehouse I could find close to where we were. My phone's fucked. Where's yours?"

"I didn't bring it out on patrol with me." Jace said with an air of someone who had just been asked the most ridiculous question in the world.

"You didn't…what the hell? WHY NOT?"

"I can't have a call coming in when we might need to be quiet." Jace said in that same tone that seems to have an underlying note of 'you're an idiot for asking that' to it.

"HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE SILENT FEATURE?" Simon said, throwing his hands up in the air and stalking away to pace slightly.

"Well…it's never been a problem before."

"Oh of course not, why would you possibly need that? I can't imagine a situation when everyone's phones are down, or your phone gets eaten by a Ravener demon, or you can't use your Stele because you're too injured or…oh no _wait…_ " Simon replied, turning on Jace's still-prone form.

"Well usually I'm with someone else who has one, or we're able to find each other."

Simon said 'Shadowhunters' under his breath in a tone that very much sounded like he saw it as a curse word…because to him, in that moment, it fucking was.

"Where's my stele?" Jace repeated after Simon had stopped ranting.

"I couldn't find it. We were fighting close to the river maybe it…"

"You lost my _Stele_?" Jace said icily.

"No." Simon replied, pointing his finger at Jace. " _I_ did not lose your Stele. _I_ helped you with that patrol, _we_ killed the demons, _I_ picked up all of your weapons – you're welcome by the way – and then _I_ brought you in here to rest up."

"But that's not something that should just be lying around the city…anyone could—"

"Anyone could _what_ Jace? Use it as a paper weight? Return it to the Institute? No-one can _do_ anything with it except you lot."

"Well maybe—"

"You know what? You can go out and look for it just as soon as you can stand up without passing out." 

Jace looked like he was going to try that, and Simon was able to hold him down by his shoulders far too easily.

"Stay." Simon said, narrowing his eyes at Jace, as if he was expecting him to disobey and try it.

Jace was either wise enough to realise he wasn't well enough to try it, or wise enough not to cross Simon when he looked at him like that, but either way he didn't try and move.

~~~

After a while, Simon took one of his hands of Jace's shoulder, but kept the other one there, as if touching Jace was going to somehow help him to heal quicker or stop him from disappearing or something.

Jace eyed him with an inscrutable look on his face, but didn't shake him off.

When Jace seemed to pass a particular point in Simon's estimations, he sighed, taking even that hand away from Jace's body.

"I'm going to see if there's anything in the building that could help us. Stay there, okay?" Simon said, waiting for Jace to nod before he stood.

He eyed Jace critically for a moment after he had stood up before moving too far away from where he was lying, as if he thought moving away from him was going to suddenly cause a catastrophic medical crisis. He seemed to shake himself away from whatever train of thought he was having after a further moment in which he seemed to trace the entirety of Jace's body with his eyes, moving off into the darkness of the cavernous space.

A quick search confirmed the suspicion he had on seeing the building, which was that there was absolutely _nothing_ here; including the distinct lack of any serviceable phone. What had turned out to be a good hiding and recovering place was also somewhere that was unused, so of course there wasn't a phoneline.

Simon could feel himself getting more annoyed with his lack of foresight on that, but he didn't think it would be a good idea for them to move at the moment considering Jace's wounds. He had no idea how bad it truly was, and even Shadowhunters wouldn't survive an untreated internal bleeding without some medical intervention…or maybe they would. Who the fuck knew how Shadowhunters worked anyway?

~~~

Jace had passed out again by the time Simon had returned, and he had a heart stopping moment when he thought the other man had died, but a shaky hand on his pulse proved that wasn't the case.

He stripped off his flannel and folded it up neatly, carefully lifting Jace's head and placing it down atop the piece of clothing, moving a piece of Jace's hair out of his eyes when it fell.

Then he settled down to wait, crossing his legs and quietly moving his fingers up along his knees as if he were playing a piano, closing his eyes and composing the music in his head, and listening to Jace's breathing.

~~~

Simon didn't know how much later it was when Jace spoke. He'd been paying attention to a particularly difficult chord progression and hadn't heard Jace move.

"Are you in pain?" Jace asked quietly.

Simon's eyes flew open and he scrunched up his face in confusion. "What? No. Why?" He paused. "Wait. Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Jace laughed at the look on Simon's face, but then grimaced, holding his hand to the ruined hoodie that was still on his wound.

"Shit! Sorry." Simon said, reaching out a hand to see if he needed to help, but Jace waved him off.

"I'm okay." Jace said, and if his smile looked more like grimace, then there was no-one there but Simon to see the lie.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Jace let that go, but after a moment he continued. "You looked like you were in pain when I woke up. Your face was all scrunched."

"Scrunched?" Simon said, smiling at him.

"Shut up."

Simon thought back on what he was doing when Jace had awoken. "I was composing, and I was messing it up."

"You can mess it up when you're playing the notes on your knees?" Jace said, smiling softly at the other man.

Simon felt his cheeks redden at the idea that Jace might have been watching him for longer than he had realised.

"Well, it didn't sound right, so kind of yeah." Simon said after a moment's thought.

They lapsed into silence after that for several minutes before Jace spoke again.

"I can't do that."

"Hmm?"

"I can play piano." Jace said, smiling at the surprised look on Simon's face after he'd said it. "But I read music, I can't just—" He waved his hand vaguely in the direction of his head.

"I bet you could if you tried." Simon said. "I could give you some pointers when we get out of here."

Jace's eyes showed an emotion that Simon couldn't fathom, and his mouth quirked up at the edge, but all he did was nod once.

"Anyway," Simon said after a second of slightly more tense silence, "I'm going to go and check to see if there is a pay phone around here somewhere. You going to be alright?"

"Yes mom, I'm going to be alright for the minutes you will be away. I don't know how I will deal with your absence though." Jace said, attempting to get them back to the keel they had been on. He wasn't sure what had changed in the last few minutes, but it left him feeling a little unsteady.

"Ha-bloody-ha." Simon said, before running off to see if he could, indeed, find a pay phone in New York that hadn't been vandalised by homeless people, birds, city officials, or unruly kids.

~~~

Simon was gone nearly half an hour, his ever-widening spirals born of annoyance that the next street would have a pay phone, that the next street would have a _working_ pay phone, but finally he had admitted defeat.

He walked back into the warehouse grumbling and didn't stop grumbling until he had thrown himself down on the ground next to Jace.

"I take from your frantic mutterings that you found a phone, were able to contact someone who knows us, and we will be rescued any second now." Jace said, trying to inject some levity into the situation.

Simon glared at him.

"Too soon?"

"Shut up, Jace."

~~~

Jace could, whilst Simon was out looking, quietly think that actually, he had been knocked on his ass quite effectively.

When he tried to sit up into a more sensible position, his head swam and he thought he might pass out with the wave of nausea that washed over him. If he had a concussion on top of the gaping wound in his abdomen he would be pissed. Those were a bitch to heal, even with runes, and he _really_ didn’t want to have the Silent Brothers deal with it again. He _hated_ it when they were in his head, even if they were there because they wanted to heal him.

He pulled Simon's hoodie away from the wound again and grimaced at the jagged edges of the hole before putting the item of clothing back in place. He was only sluggishly bleeding now, so he wasn't sure it really _needed_ to be there, but he wasn't particularly looking for an infected wound because of who knew what germs were in the building.

"Stop fussing with it." Simon said, reaching out and then seeming to think better of the action. "If you keep doing that it could get infected."

Jace very pointedly looked around the dusty space that they were in with a clear look on his face that said 'you're assuming it isn't already', and Simon rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean." Simon said, then covered Jace's hand with his own and lifted the hoodie away from the wound, as if he had any idea what he was looking at.

Jace looked at him expectantly, and Simon chuckled, placing the fabric back against the wound. "I guess it looks fine?"

Jace snorted, then grimaced, and he didn't fail to notice Simon holding his hand tightly to get him through the pain. When the wave of it had passed, he didn't shake the other man off, and so they sat like that, not speaking for a long while.

~~~

All in all they were stuck in the warehouse for nearly seven hours, the demon attacks on the city concentrated enough that there were no people spare to search for anyone missing. One look at Alec would be enough to know that Jace was alive, and Simon suspected that they had subsequently fallen quite far down the list of problems.

Jace's prickly exterior faded over that time, though he was still just as caustic occasionally.

Simon thought it must be quite hard for Jace to deal with wounds without instantly being healed, and so he tried to give him _some_ slack, but he was so fucking _frustrating_ at times. After a while he realised that if he rolled his eyes and didn't rise to the bait, Jace shut up far quicker…and so he did.

They spoke about all sorts of things over the hours, mostly music, but Simon enjoyed telling Jace stories of films, and Jace enjoyed letting him. Simon was so animated when he did it, and that was something to behold.

~~~

When Alec arrived, he was momentarily confused by what greeted him, because Simon appeared to be prancing about in the space near where Jace lay, and Jace was watching him raptly.

"I…what?" He finally said, shaking his head and not having any idea how to finish his sentence.

Simon whirled round quickly, nearly falling.

"I was...er…" He started, but didn't quite know how to say 're-enacting my 4th Grade Spelling Bee' to the stoic Shadowhunter who had entered.

Alec just ignored him, walking around him and to Jace, where he knelt down, quietly admonishing his Parabatai.

Simon heard "river" and "demons" and "phone", but he wasn't really listening. He had stepped back, hugging himself, moving away from the two Shadowhunters, suddenly unsure of his place.

Jace looked up and gave a soft smile to Simon, and he saw the soft blush that started across his cheekbones and he thought he might have misjudged the man. Perhaps he wasn't as annoying as he had first thought.

Maybe having Simon around more wouldn't be so bad after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
